Random Naruto Meme
by ForMyLove-LoveIsLove
Summary: A meme I found off of DeviantArt. I don't know who made the meme. So if anyone knows, tell me. Warnings in the first part.
1. Q1: Wake Up!

**Kori:** This is a meme I got off of DeviantArt and I thought it would be fun to do (Don't know who created it though).There are 74 questions and each question will be answered in oneshot form except for some towards the end. I started sometime before Thanksgiving and I'm currently at question 19.

**Disclaimer: no own... except myself... unless I don't own myself... Then who owns me? Oh, and I own future nameless OCs... unless I don't... Who or what do I own...? The world may never know. Maybe I don't even own my own existance... Oh well... (This disclaimer applies to all chapters/questions so I don't have to repeat myself)**

Warning: crack, emo wannabe, shounen-ai, crack, OOC, OCs, self-insert, crack, gore, guy in drag, drug use, fish slap, crack and any other future stuff to happen (This applies to all chapter/questions so I don't have to repeat myself)

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

Wake Up!

1- 1 woke you up in the middle of the night?  
>(Itachi)<p>

Itachi silently entered the room, the only light coming from the moon's shine. He walked up to the occupied bed and placed his hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder. Without missing a beat, the raven haired man violently shook the teenager into conciousness.

"Kori, wake up," Itachi coldly commanded. Kori angrily glared at the man from the edge of the covers.

"What?" she growled. Kori made a mental note to get revenge on the weasel when she gets the chance, that being when she's not being sleep deprived.

"You're in my bed," Itachi explained and Kori just blankly stared.

"..."

"..."

"Itachi," Kori growled, breaking the silence, "You're room is the next one over"

"Are you sure you're not blind?"

Itachi will never admit he's blind.


	2. Q2: The Question

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

The Question

2- 2 asked you to go out with him/her?  
>(Gaara)<p>

"Will you go out with me?" Gaara emotionlessly asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere behind Kori. Kori, unprepared, spit out whatever she was drinking and quickly turned around to face the raccoon boy. She took a look at her surroundings to find they were alone before staring the boy straight in the eye. Gaara stared back.

"You want to go out with me?" Kori asked in confirmation. Gaara nodded, eyes tempted to look away from the girl in front of him.

"Meh, sure. Why not," Kori shrugged, "What do I got to lose? What do you have planned?"

"'s a surprise," Gaara said, turning to leave, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10AM..."

"No," Gaara interrupted himself, "I'll wake you up at 9 and we'll leave at 10"

With that, he was gone in a whirlwind of sand. Kori smiled and said to herself, "No one ever asked me out before..."

"Wait, did he just imply that he's going to break into my house again tomorrow?"


	3. Q3: Knock First

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

Knock First

3- 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?  
>(Sasuke)<p>

"Naruto! There's something I have to tell you!" Sasuke shouted as he kicked open the door and barged into the room known as the bathroom. Kori, who was currently in the shower, stared at the duckbutt haired teen in the doorway in annoyance. She quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself.

"Uh..." was the only thing the raven haired teen could say.

"As you can see, Naruto is not here," Kori stated, trying to kill the Uchiha with her glare, "So you will forget this ever happened or I will have Itachi severely punish you for this"

Sasuke nodded, not that he even wanted to see her in that state, and quickly left.

-Later-  
>"Naruto"<p>

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I will make you pay for not telling me that you already left Kori's house"


	4. Q4: Announcement

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

Announcement

4- 4 announced he's/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?  
>(Dark!Naruto, Kyuubi)<br>"Everyone!" Dark!Naruto shouted, gaining everyone's attention. Everyone included Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Kori, the Akatsuki, Kakashi, Gaara, Madara, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, the rest of the bijuus, Tsunade, Sakura, and Sai.

Dark!Naruto cleared his throat before speaking once more, "I'm getting married to Kyuubi tomorrow!"

Everyone was silent, trying to digest the information they were just given.

"What?" Sakura shouted, trying to look disgusted but her nosebleed said otherwise.

The Akatsuki, Sasuke, Kori, and Gaara just shrugged and went back to their lives. Kori made mentals plans to stalk the two soon-to-be-weds when they leave.

Sai congratulated Dark!Naruto and Kyuubi on their decision to wed and tried to warn Kyuubi about Dark!Naruto's small manhood, which earned a smack to the head by Dark!Naruto.

Jiraiya and Tsunade burst out laughing until their stomach hurt while Minato and Kushina congratulated the lovebirds all the while making threats to Kyuubi if he hurted Dark!Naruto (since he is still technically part of Naruto despite having his own body) and Kushina scarred Dark!Naruto for life with her warning about doing stupid things like the scary mom she is.

Kakashi tried to imagine how they honeymoon would probably be like.

Madara smirked at Kyuubi and muttered something about evil kids and recruiting.

The bijuus made fun of Kyuubi for falling in love with a mortal.

Kyuubi had a fake smile on his face and thinking about killing everyone, except Naruto, Dark!Naruto, Minato, Kushina, and everyone else who didn't make fun of him... Sai's fate is still pending.

Naruto just stared frozen.

"Oh yeah," Dark!Naruto exclaimed as if remembering something, "We're also getting married to Naruto!"

Everyone was quiet once more. Naruto felt his eye twitching. Everyone who has been trying to get in Naruto's pants had a figurative heart attack. Naruto didn't know how to react but he only had one thought.

"When'd the #!*% did this happen?"


	5. Q5: Cooked Dinner

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

Cooked Dinner

5- 5 cooked you dinner?  
>(Orochimaru)<p>

"Ow!" Kori exclaimed, holding her injured hand as she gave the long haired man the most fearsome glare she could muster, "What the #!*% was that for?"

She reached down to pick up her Cup of Noodles when a foot crushed the foam container and it's contents.

"What the #!*% , Orochimaru!" Kori shouted, "I was going to eat that!"

"Kabuto says you've been eating this trash too much and we can't have you falling behind on your training because of your eating habits"

"But I'm not even a ninja!" Kori complained, which the man tsked.

"I'm cooking and that is final," Orochimaru said, getting the cooking supplies, "I'll have Juugo teach you to cook a proper meal as part of your training"

"But Juugo is unstable!"

"No more complaining or I'll be harsher on your training," Orochimaru scolded, never looking away from his cooking.

"But I don't have training to begin with," muttered Kori as she crossed her arms before deciding to watch the older man cook. Orochimaru quickly finished the meal and placed it in front of Kori, who at this point was boredly sitting at the table. Kori stared intently at the dish as if it would attack.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Orochimaru asked in a tone that said not eating would have severe consequenses.

"Did you poisen it?" Kori asked suspiciously. The man picked up some of the food with chopsticks that appeared out of nowhere and ate it.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked as he started to walk away. Kori stared after him.

The teen turned her attention back at the food and stared for a few seconds before finally deciding to eat the man's cooking.

"It's good," Kori muttered.


	6. Q6: After Party

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

After Party

6- 6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?  
>(Kabuto)<p>

Kori woke up and found herself at the beach.

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself and took in her surroundings and found Kabuto sleeping next to her.

"What's he doing here?" Kori asked no one in particular and she tried to remember how this happened. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Oh yeah, Naruto's beach party," she said then asked, "But where is everybody?"

Little did she know that a certain picture of her and a certain white haired medic ninja were being copied and passed around. When she does find out, everyone involved will suffer a cruel punishment.


	7. Q7: I Am Your Father

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

I Am Your Father

7- 7 confessed to be part of your family.  
>(Naruto)<p>

"Kori, I am your father!" Naruto blurted.

Kori blankly stared.

"No, Naruto! You got it all wrong!" Kyuubi chuckled, placing his arm around the blonde boy's shoulder, "You're the mother while Dark!Naruto and I are the fathers"

"Why the #!*% am I the mother?" Naruto shouted with his arms crossed and an adorable pout.

Kori shook her head and went back to her bed to sleep. Honestly, they woke her up at four in the morning just for that?

Maybe she need to lock the door from now on.


	8. Q8: Tobi Learns A Lesson

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

Tobi Learns A Lesson

8- 8 got into the hospital somehow?  
>(Tobi)<p>

One day, Tobi decided he was going to be a bad boy. He already molested Naruto, cut up Hidan's body and hid the pieces, made Zetsu cried, soaked Konan's origami, hid Kisame's sword, hid Kakuzu's money, pretended to burn Kakuzu's money in front of Kakuzu, called Itachi a blind old woman, put cement inside Sasori's puppets, gave Pein a headache, sent Orochimaru anonymous hate mail, saved a kitten from a tree, and sent Sasuke to a mental institute. He just had one more victum: Deidara.

His biggest mistake...

...was not hiding the clay bombs before chopping the blonde's hair off.

"So from now on, I'm going to be a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed, as he lay in the hospital bed wrapped in a full body cast.

"That's good to hear!" Naruto happily commented and mentally added.

"That makes one less person I have to worry about trying to feel me up"


	9. Q9: 50 Year Old Pervert

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

Cuz No One Wants to Be Called A 50-Year Old Pervert (or 50-Year Old Pervert, for short)

9- 9 made fun of your friends?  
>(Kyuubi)<p>

Kyuubi couldn't stop laughing.

"Sh-Shut up, Kyuubi!" Kori shouted, her face blushing from embaressment.

"You're so pathetic if these are your friends!" Kyuubi replied through his laughter. Kori glared at the Bijuu.

"And what's wrong with having them as my friends?" she asked, daring the other to say anything bad about her friends.

"They're either not real, in your head, dead, in a straight jacket, or have a chance of being a perverted 50-year old man in reality," Kyuubi said, dodging the various items the teen decided to throw at him.

"They're not 50-year old perverts!" Kori cried, "You're the 50-year old pervert!"

"More than 200-years old and proud!"

"Look, my online friends not 50-years old nor are they perverted _men_! They're around my age!" Kori defended.

"So they want you to believe" Kyuubi evilly muttered.

"Just wait until I tell Naruto you called him a 50-year old pervert," Kori threatened. Kyuubi froze and his eyes widened.

"You wouldn't" he growled but the look in the teens eyes said she would.


	10. Q10: The Dam Bagel

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

The Dam Bagel

10- Number 10 gives you a bagel. Do you eat it?  
>(Pein)<p>

"Here" Pein said, throwing a bagel at Kori's face.

"What for?" Kori asked, staring suspiciosly at the bagel in her possession.

Pein stared at the girl and Kori stared back. This went on for a while until Kori got bored and gave up.

"Fine," she muttered, "I'll eat your dam bagel!"


	11. Q11: The Dam Bagel 2: The CD

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

The Dam Bagel 2: The CD

11- 1 offers you a CD. Considering his/her tastes, do you listen to it?  
>(Itachi)<p>

Itachi placed placed a CD case in Kori's hand. Kori stared at the CD case as if it would suddenly attack. It was a classical music CD with some renditions. It hasn't attacked yet.

"Why did you-?" Kori began to ask but was swiftly interrupted by the raven.

"Listen to it"

Kori stared at the Uchiha for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Meh, fine. Whatever," she said, "As long as it doesn't kill me"


	12. Q12: Of Emo Gaara and Tobi

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

Of Emo Gaara and Tobi

12- 2 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?  
>(Gaara, Tobi)<p>

One day, little Gaara couldn't take living alone. He couldn't wait another five years or so to meet up with Naruto so he could get his sense knocked into him and have friends. His loneliness was eating at him quicker than Kishimoto had expected. So on that day, he decided to go emo. He tried to cut himself as he heard that what emo kids do but his sand prevented him from doing that. He wore clothes that he thought were emo looking enough. He also tried to do activities that he heard emo kids do but only the ones that didn't involve inflicting damage to himself.

Some day after that, Tobi happened to be walking down the streets of Suna and spotted Gaara looking emo-ish. Gaara had a knife in his hands and was staring at his wrist.

"Oh no!" Tobi thought, "He's not going to do what I think he's going to do, is he?"

So Tobi rushed to Gaara's side and tackled the boy to the ground.

"Don't go emo and die on me yet!" Tobi cried, "Give me the Shukaku then die on me!"

Gaara stared at the strange man then had his sand whack Tobi off of him.

"Cooking is not going to kill me!" Gaara said, causing Tobi to tilt his head in confusion.

"Cooking?" the man asked and Gaara nodded. Tobi took in the surroundings and saw the Suna vegetation on the cutting board.

"Then why were you staring at your wrist?" Tobi asked, not completely convinced.

Gaara blushed and answered, "My sand made a pretty little bracelet for me"

An awkward silence filled the room. Tobi cleared his throat and got up off the ground before quickly retreating as he yelled, "Well, it was nice meeting you child whom I wasn't supposed to meet for another seven or so more years! Bye!"

Gaara blankly stared after the man, muttering something about crazy masked hobos.

After that incident, Gaara decided to only use the emo look when he was older so he could gain fangirls.


	13. Q13: PeinVSJob: Chuck E' Cheeses Edition

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

Pein VS Job: Chuck E' Cheese Edition

13- 10 wants money and decides to get a job at Chuck E' Cheeses. How long does he/she stay?  
>(Pein)<p>

"What?" Kori asked, mostly annoyed because she got woken up at 3 in the morning for this. The annoyance was lessened when she saw the other memebers suffering from their deprived sleep.

"We need the money for our organization to continue running and Kakuzu suggests we get a job like regular civilians!" Pein explained.

"No, the part after that," Kori said.

"I'm getting a job?"

"No, after that"

"I now have a job?"

"After that"

"I work weekends during the day?"

"No, before that!" Kori shouted, her sleep deprivision starting to get to her head. The other members, except Itachi and Tobi (also Hidan but he was quickly dragged away by Kakuzu who didn't want the base somehow being destroyed), slowly moved away from the teen for she is unstable without her sleep. There's no telling what will happen.

"I now work at Chuck E' Cheeses?"

Kori and the rest of the Akatsuki blankly stare at the man before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Pein asked unamused, demanding an immediate answer.

"Dude," Kori exclaimed in between her laughter, "You're not gonna last long in that place!"

"Make your bets here!" Kakuzu announced, "How long will Pein last? Make your bets now while you still can!"

The rest of the Akatsuki ran to Kakuzu with money in their hands, not including Itachi for he ran the wrong way.

A vein popped out of Pein's forehead as he tried to contain his anger for as long as he could, which wasn't long.

"I'll show you!" he shouted, "I'm going to make you all be amazed at how long I will last!"

"You mean, short," Kori muttered before running away from the kunais being thrown her way.

-Some Time Later on Pein's First Day at Work-  
>"It looks like he passed the six hour mark," Kori said then pointed at Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi on the nearby couch, "Looks like you three are out"<p>

"Dam, now I remember why I hate gambling, hnm!" Deidara muttered.

"Don't worry, Deidara-sempai! Tobi lost, too!" Tobi happily exclaimed, trying to cheer up the blonde, "But Tobi did choose whatever Deidara-sempai chose..."

"Hey, at least you weren't the first to lose," Kori said, trying to make Deidara feel a little bit better as she jerked her thumb to where a certain Jashi-worshipper, who was cleansing himself of the evils of gambling and cursing Pein for making him lose. He lost the bet within the first 30 minutes, followed by Konan and Zetsu at the hour mark, and Kisame at the two hour mark. The ones left in the bet are Itachi at the six and a half hour mark, Kakuzu at the seven hour mark, and Kori at the when-we-pick-him-up-from-that-place mark.

Kori stood up and stretched, "I'm going to pick Pein up now since he gets off in an hour. Who wants to come?"

"Tobi wants to come!"

"Hn," Itachi said.

"I'll go to make sure he really did last the whole first day,"Kakuzu unenthusiatically added and he stood up.

"Alright!" Kori shouted, pumping her fist in the air, "Let's go!"

-One Hour Later-

"Pein!" Kori shouted as she kicked down the doors to Chuck E' Cheeses, "We're here to pick you up now-! What the #!*% ?"

"Our savior has come to answer our prayers!" the unimportant-to-this-story employees and manager happily cried with tears streaming down their face as they ran to the four guests. Kori surveyed the scene to find the inside of the place completely destroyed and blood splatter everywhere (or is that pizza sauce or maybe barabeque sauce?). Bodies and body part were thrown everywhere or jammed into the many machines (That might explain the red stuff). In the middle of all the mess, ontop of a the only undestroyed table, dramatically stood the cause of all the mess.

"Pein," Kori sighed, "Get down from the table"

The orange haired man turned to face the four aquantences with the most feasome death glare he could muster. The other worker cried as high pitch as possible and either fainted or ran out of the building, the manager giving the message to tell Pein that he's never allowed back at the place ever again.

Pein gracefully jumped down from the table and appeared in front of the unafraid three (Tobi was using Kori as a meat shield). The two sides stared for a few tense seconds before Pein rested his head on Kori's shoulder (the person who was in the frontlines).

"Let's go home," Pein said, "My shift ended 3 minutes ago"

"The manager said you don't have to come back if you don't want to," Kori said as she towed the man out of Chuck E' Cheeses.

"Ok"

"Hey, Kakuzu," Kori called.

"What?" Kakuzu responded.

"Does this mean I win since Itachi lost by 33 minutes and you by 3 minutes?"

"..."

"Dam"

"I told you my stupid ideas are capable of working"


	14. Q14: Period

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

Period

14- 3 told 6 he/she started his/her period.  
>(Sasuke, Kabuto)<p>

"Kabuto?"

"Yes, Sasuke? Is something the matter?" Kabuto responded, not once looking up from his work.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"I started my period"

"..."

"I think you need to retake health class again," Kabuto sighed.


	15. Q15: Fish Slapped

Pick 10 characters and answer the questions below. You can pick any characters you like, both boys and girls!  
>1 -Itachi<br>2 -Gaara  
>3 -Sasuke<br>4 -Dark!Naruto  
>5 -Orochimaru<br>6 -Kabuto  
>7 -Naruto<br>8 -Tobi  
>9 -Kyuubi<br>10 -Pein

Fish-Slapped

15- 4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7.  
>(Dark!Naruto, Kyuubi, Naruto)<p>

"KYUUBI!" Dark!Naruto growled, picking up the fish that the fox demon was about to eat and slapping mentioned fox demon with it.

"Dark!Naruto, what wrong?" Kyuubi asked, trying to figure out why the dark side of his host was suddenly angry at him.

"How dare you go out with Naruto!" Dark!Naruto angrily cried, "You didn't even bother to invite me to come along!"

He turned his head away from the demon and muttered, "Or bother to tell me about it"

Kyuubi blinked a few times at the angry blonde, accessing the information before a playful smirk appeared on his face.

He ruffled Dark!Naruto's hair and chuckled, "Did you even read the note on the door before you left?"

Dark!Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered how he ran out the house without bothering to read the note. He read all the other notes Kyuubi left for him but he missed the most important one. The blonde felt his face heat up and quickly tried to bury himself in the demon's chest.

"May I have my fish back?" Kyuubi asked, which Dark!Naruto returned without moving anything but his arm.

"Come, Dark!Naruto," Kyuubi chuckled, trying to get the teen off his chest, "Order something to eat"

Dark!Naruto nodded, getting off of him, and took a look at the menu before ordering.

Naruto sighed and grimly thought.

"My life is becoming more of a soap opera everday"


End file.
